jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakakibara Ikue
|jpname = 榊原 郁恵 |birthdate = |birthplace = Kanagawa City, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan |label = Columbia Records |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Actress, Talento, Idol |height = 155cm |agency Horipro |bloodtype = B |genre = J-Pop, Techno |image = Sakakibara_Ikue.jpg }} is a Japanese singer, actress, talento, and former idol. She got her start in the entertainment world after winning the 1st annual Horipro Talent Scout Caravan. Discography Singles *1977.01.01 Watashi no Sensei (私の先生) *1977.04.01 Bus Tsugaku (バス通学) *1977.07.01 Wagamama Kinyobi (わがまま金曜日) *1977.10.01 Al Pacino＋Alain Delon ＜ Anata (アル・パシーノ＋(たす)アラン・ドロン＜(より)あなた) *1978.01.01 Itoshi no Robin Hood-sama (いとしのロビン・フッドさま) *1978.04.01 Mezame no Carnival (めざめのカーニバル) *1978.07.01 Natsu no Ojousan (夏のお嬢さん) *1978.10.01 Do it BANG BANG *1978.11.01 Akogare (あこがれ) *1979.01.01 Hohoemi Nikki (微笑日記) *1979.04.01 Seishun Kiryuu (青春気流) *1979.07.01 LOVE JACK SUMMER (ラブジャック サマー) *1979.09.01 Akikaze no Rondo (秋風のロンド) *1979.12.01 Kaze wo Mitsumete (風を見つめて) *1980.03.01 YEAH! YEAH! Ojousan (イエ！イエ！お嬢さん) *1980.04.01 Yumemiru Omoi (夢みる想い) *1980.06.01 ROBOT (ロボット) *1980.09.01 Yumemiru My Boy (夢みるマイ・ボーイ) *1980.12.01 Anata wa 「Omoshiro Magazine」 (あなたは「おもしろマガジン」) *1981.03.01 Omoide Puzzle (想い出パズル) *1981.06.01 Taiyou no Vacance (太陽のバカンス) *1981.07.01 Manatsu no Fantasia (真夏のファンタジア) *1981.10.01 SHINING LOVE (シャイニング・ラブ) *1982.01.01 YESTERDAY DREAMER (イエスタディ ドリーマー) *1982.04.01 Tsurete tte Peter Pan ～Ichiya no Yume～ (つれてってピーター・パン ～一夜の夢～) *1982.04.21 Hikishio (ひき潮) *1982.07.01 Ai to kaze no Lullaby (愛と風のララバイ) *1982.10.01 Amaoto ni Kuchidzuke wo (雨音に口づけを) *1983.02.21 Shinyu (親友) *1983.05.21 Glass-iro no Gogo (ガラス色の午後) *1983.09.01 Ai no Silhouette (愛のシルエット) *1984.01.21 Kiken ga Te・Ma・Ne・Ki (危険がテ・マ・ネ・キ) *1984.05.21 Ame no Chinkonka (雨の鎮魂歌) *1984.09.21 Koibito-tachi (恋人たち) *1984.12.21 Shiawase no Uta (しあわせのうた) *1985.02.01 Nice Accident *1985.05.21 Onna Tomodachi Daihyo (女友達代表) *1986.01.21 Propose (プロ・ポーズ) *1986.11.21 Mou Hitori no Onna Tomodachi Daihyo (もうひとりの女友達代表) Collaboration Single *1994.03.01 Aruite Kaerou (歩いて帰ろう) (With Hisamoto Masami) Studio Albums *1977.04.25 Watashi no Sensei (私の先生) *1977.10.25 Lovely Pop (ラブリー・ポップ) *1978.04.25 Ikue no Kisetsu (郁恵の季節) *1979.01.25 Brand New Smile '79 (ブランニュー・スマイル'79) *1979.08.25 Ikue jishin (郁恵自身) *1980.01.25 C'est drole 〜Fushigi ne〜 (C'est drole 〜不思議ね〜) *1980.04.25 Kagayaite Kagayaite (輝いて 輝いて) *1980.09.10 LOVE TIME TRIP *1981.04.25 Ready lady 〜Ikue jishin Ⅱ〜 (Ready lady 〜郁恵自身Ⅱ〜) *1981.08.01 Peter Pan *1981.11.01 JUKE BOX DREAMIN' *1982.04.21 Slow Memory 〜Ikue jishin Ⅲ〜 (スロー・メモリー 〜郁恵自身Ⅲ〜) *1982.08.21 Étranger (エトランジェール) *1982.11.21 VARIETY BOX *1983.06.21 Kosai (虹彩) *1983.11.21 BLUE SKY *1984.06.21 Wandering Paradise Best Hits Albums *1978.10.25 Sakakibara Ikue Best Album (榊原郁恵 ベスト・アルバム) *1979.10.25 Ikue's Feeling/Best Hits (Ikue's Feeling／ベスト・ヒット) *1980.12.10 Ikue ─ Anata dake ni ai wo Komete (郁恵 ─ あなただけに愛をこめて) *1982.01.01 5 years 〜Debut 5 Shunenkinen〜 (5 years 〜デビュー5周年記念〜) *1982.09.21 Cassette Tape Sakakibara Ikue Zenkyoku-shu (カセットテープ 榊原郁恵全曲集) *1984.06.21 Sakakibara Ikue Best (榊原郁恵 ベスト) *1986.02.21 Sakakibara Ikue Best Onna Tomodachi Daihyo (榊原郁恵 ベスト 女友達代表) *1988.11.21 Sakakibara Ikue Encore Best Series 11 (榊原郁恵 アンコール・ベスト・シリーズ 11) *1989.06.01 Sakakibara Ikue Encore Best Series 20 (榊原郁恵 アンコール・ベスト・シリーズ 20) *1990.06.21 Sakakibara Ikue Onna Tomodachi Daihyo 〜Mou Hitori no Onna Tomodachi Daihyo (榊原郁恵 ベスト 女友達代表 〜もうひとりの女友達代表) *1991.06.21 ENCORE!! HIT GRAFFITI SAKAKIBARA IKUE (ENCORE!! HIT GRAFFITI 榊原郁恵) *1993.09.21 Sakakibara Ikue Best Selection (榊原郁恵 ベスト・セレクション) *2001.09.01 Ikue jishin 〜25th Anniversary Edition〜 (郁恵自身 〜25th Anniversary Edition〜) *2003.01.01 Columbia Otoku-ban Series Sakakibara Ikue (コロムビア音得盤シリーズ 榊原郁恵) *2007.01.01 Sakakibara Ikue Single Collection (榊原郁恵 シングルコレクション) *2010.03.03 SAKAKIBARA IKUE GOLDEN☆BEST (榊原郁恵 ゴールデン☆ベスト) *2014.07.30 GOLDEN☆IDOL SAKAKIBARA IKUE (ゴールデン☆アイドル 榊原郁恵) Live Albums *1978.06.25 SAKAKIBARA IKUE FIRST LIVE (榊原郁恵 ファースト・ライブ) *1979.04.01 IKUE LIVE Ⅱ Soyokaze to KNOCK (郁恵ライブⅡ そよ風とナッキー) *1979.08.25 HOT SUMMER DREAM Filmography Gallery Sakakibara Ikue p1.jpg External Links Category:Soloists Category:Taurus Category:Female Category:ElectroPop Category:J-Pop Category:Columbia Records Category:Talento Category:Idol Category:May Births Category:Blood Type B Category:People from Kanagawa Category:1959 Births Category:1977 Debuts Category:Horipro Talent Scout Caravan Winners